


Nothing But The Truth

by whitchry9



Series: Sworn Testimony [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, cane shopping, matt is a surprisingly terrible liar considering his secret identity, those cane thieves are vicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's not sure how he wound up here, listening to a tale about cane thieves, but he's accepted that this is his life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said this one would be longer, and I honestly thought it was. Whoops.

Matt sighed before picking up his cell phone and dialling Foggy.

“Hey,” he answered.

“Okay Foggy, I know how you're going to be about this,” Matt began.

“Are you hurt?” he interrupted.

“No, I'm fine.”

Foggy huffed.

“Okay, I'm probably going to have a black eye tomorrow.”

Foggy waited.

“And I have some bruised ribs. But nothing serious.”

“Okay,” he sighed. “Go on.”

“But I seem to be all out of canes.”

Foggy paused. “You mean all those canes you showed me like, two weeks ago, all lined up in your closet, they're all gone now.”

Matt winced. “Yeah?”

“Jesus Matt. I don't even want to know what you've been doing.”

“Probably not,” he admitted.

“So what do you need?”

“Just wondering if you'd come with me to get another one. I'll order a bunch online, but I kind of need one for everyday stuff, and those won't arrive for a couple of days.”

“You want me to come with you?” he repeated. “Where?”

“I have a place,” he said, smirking. “But it would be a bit awkward to explain how I got there alone.” He paused. “And it is safer,” he admitted.

Foggy sighed. “Of course. You at your apartment?”

“Yep,” Matt confirmed.

“Okay, I'll be by shortly. You're buying drinks afterwards though.”

“I can probably afford that.”

“Jerk,” Foggy muttered before hanging up.

 

 

The store Matt took him to was a small thing nestled in a corner of the Kitchen that Foggy had never noticed before.

The young woman working there seemed to know him.

“Mr Murdock? Back again so soon. What happened to your other canes? I know you bought two last time you were in, just in case of emergencies. What happened to them?”

“Cane thieves,” he said seriously. “It's getting to be a real issue in this city. I don't know what they're doing with them, but people keep stealing them from me.”

“That's sick,” she said sympathetically.

Foggy snorted, and the girl glared at him.

“I assume you're looking for something similar to last time. Plain, but able to fold up?”

“Yes, that would be perfect,” Matt smiled, and allowed the girl to lead him down a narrow aisle.

 

 

“You're so full of shit Murdock,” Foggy told him twenty minutes later as they were headed back down the street again. Matt had acquired a new cane, but it was still in the bag, and he was holding Foggy's arm instead.

“She was hot, right?”

Foggy snorted. “Of course she was.”

Matt beamed.

“So what do you think happens to all those canes that you toss in alleys?” Foggy asked. “Do they just go to the dump? Is there some homeless man with ninety canes that he's built a hut out of?”

Matt snorted. “Foggy, only you would think of something like that.”

Foggy hummed. “It could happen.”

“This is New York,” Matt said in agreement. “Anything could happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is the 200th work I've posted here. Yay me. (And that's not even all of the ones I've written, so...)


End file.
